


Late, Lonely Nights

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, F/F, Welp volume 8 has officially begun, and all the ships are separated, i’m fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Yang didn’t say goodbye. Guilt festered in her mind and heart. Blake was her partner, her everything. She couldn’t bare to leave without saying something.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Late, Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The first episode of v8 is out and I’ve seen that the bees didn’t get a sappy goodbye like the whole bumbleby fandom had hoped😂 so I wrote it myself! 
> 
> With some inspiration for the story from @gunchucks-wukong on tumblr

They were separated, the whole group. RWBY, Penny, Oscar and JNR were split, fragmented and spread apart. Forced to leave one another for the sake of the two cities.

Yang thought what she was doing was for the best, she wanted to help Mantle, God knows they needed it. And she was willing to do whatever it took to help them.

But to be there without her team... it was painful.

Her disagreement with Ruby left her on edge. Yang understood her sister’s motives to warn the rest of the world. But the people of Mantle needed them now, so she chose to stay behind. To fight for those that couldn’t.

Even if it meant being apart from her family.

She supposed it wasn’t all bad, Jaune, Ren and Oscar were there. They were her friends and she was glad to have them there, fighting together.

It was reassuring, to have friends by her side. However, it didn’t completely remove the pang of guilt and pain bubbling up in her chest.

She missed them. 

She misses listening to Ruby and Weiss talking, whether it was pointless bickering or them having fun. 

She misses waking up and seeing her sister, already wide awake and chatting excitedly with Penny, who would often come to their dorm on a morning to greet them. 

She misses Weiss making teas and coffees for them in order to coax them out of bed to get ready so they could begin their day. 

She misses seeing Blake joking and laughing with them. Finally free and unburdened by her past. Able to spread her wings and fly high into the sky, to do whatever she wanted, not what someone manipulated her to think.

She misses exploring Atlas and Mantle with Blake, fighting side by side in perfect teamwork.

She misses Blake.

Blake...

Yang regrets. She didn’t get to say goodbye. 

She didn’t even stop to say it.

... Fuck.

Her heart was struck with guilt. They had their priorities of course, but she still could’ve said something, anything to her before she left.

At least something more than a passing glance.

Yang lay on a makeshift bed in Pietro’s shop, she was wide awake and her thoughts refused to allow her any rest. She was too worried, too anxious of what’s to come.

Her scroll lays on her chest, she lifted it and stared at the contact on her screen.

Blake.

It would be so easy. Just to press call, wait and listen to Blake’s voice. Apologise for not saying goodbye properly, tell her she misses her.

Tell her how much she means to her.

But could she? Would Blake even want to talk to her? 

Despite being beside each other, they hadn’t had much chance to speak after everything that’s happened in the past twenty four hours or so. And it wasn’t like Yang had made an effort to speak, since she seemed to have no problem leaving without a goodbye.

Blake was probably angry with her. She couldn’t blame her, Yang had noticed the look on her face as she left; she was hurt by what Yang did. So why would she want to speak to her?

Yang groaned, dropping her scroll on her bed and rubbing her face with both of her hands in frustration.

Yang was never great with goodbyes, was she?

She lifted the scroll again, her thumb hovered over the “call” button...

And she was interrupted by her scroll lighting up with the exact number she was going to call.

Blake.

Without hesitation, she pressed “answer” and held the scroll to her ear, listening closely.

“Hello? Yang?”

“... Hi. Are you okay?” Yang was nervous, what was she going to say?

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.” A small chuckle. Yang relaxed slightly at the comforting sound.  
“Sorry, I know it’s late and you’re probably resting...”

“I’m not.”

“You’re not?”

“No... I can’t sleep.”

“... Yeah, me neither.” Blake sighed wearily, obviously just as exhausted as Yang felt.

“I... didn’t expect you to call me.” Yang muttered, worrying that she was going to hear Blake change her tone and let out her anger for her sudden departure.

“Why not?”

“Well it’s just... it’s late, so I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“I’d be surprised if anybody could sleep now, with the way things are.”

“Yeah, good point.” Yang felt relief wash over her. At least she wanted to talk.

It was so good to hear Blake’s voice.

“... You didn’t answer my question.”

“What do you mean?” Blake questioned.

“I asked if you were okay. Are you?”

“... I think I’m about as okay as I can be, given our circumstances.” Blake spoke quietly, she was probably sharing a room with the others.

“Well, that’s good I suppose. How’s everyone else?”

“Stressed. But alive at least.”

“And Ruby?”

“... She’s scared Yang. She is, I can see it. But she’s not thinking about herself and she’s worrying about everyone else instead.”

“That sounds like Ruby.”

“You do it too, you know that.”

She did. Yang knew this, how she put everyone before herself. It was just her nature at this point.

“... Yeah, I do.”

A small moment of silence.

“Yang... being selfless doesn’t mean giving up on self-care.” Blake explained.  
“It’s not selfish to think of yourself every now and then.”

“Hmm, I wonder who you learned that from?”

A muffled giggle came through her scroll and Yang’s heart stuttered slightly with joy and a small hint of pride.

“I learned from someone who needs to practice what she preaches.”

“... I know.” Yang sighed.

Another pause, this time it was much longer, as both of them thought about what to say.

“Yang, listen... no matter what happens... I will always be here for you. Always.” Blake’s voice was confident and strong, it was reassuring.

“... Thank you.” Yang choked on her words slightly.

She really needed to hear this.

“Of course.” Blake was so kind to her, it was almost overwhelming.  
“So... what about you? Are you okay?”

“I’m doing better, now that I’m talking to you.”

Yang couldn’t see it, but Blake’s face flushed red at her statement.

“Oh! Well um, that’s good!” Blake’s confidence that came from comforting Yang had faltered slightly. As she wasn’t expecting the affection Yang seemed to give so easily.  
“I’m glad!”

“Well that’s good.” Yang smiled warmly.

“Good!”

“Great.”

Another silence, this time it was different. They had silences like this before, where one of them would say something that would throw the other off. Whether it was affection or praise, it flustered both of them.

But it was nice. It was warm, genuine.

“What are you doing right now?” Blake asked, an adorable curiosity was in her voice.

Yang sat up and looked out the window of her room. She saw Atlas, hovering in the starry night sky, snow falling gently from the clouds.

If it wasn’t for their current situation, they would’ve been able to enjoy it together.

“... I’m looking at you.”

“W-what?” Blake was surprised and confused by what Yang said.

“I can see Atlas.” Yang explained, leaning against the windowsill and gazing up at the sky.  
“So I can see you.”

“I doubt you can see me, Yang.” Blake teased.

“I can!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes!”

“Alright then... what am I doing?”

“Are you... waving your hand around?”

“... Dammit.”

Yang giggled.

“You know me too well.” Blake sighed in defeat.

“Well... I’m glad I know you.”

“I’m glad too.”

“... Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“... I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Well for...” Yang released a small huff of irritation, mad at herself.  
“I didn’t... say goodbye. Y’know, before I left with the boys.”

“Oh... that’s okay.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yang—“

“I saw how upset you were when I left.” Yang’s hand gripped tightly into a fist.  
“The least I could’ve done is talk to you before we went. But I didn’t, I’m sorry.”

“I understand.” Blake had no malice in her voice, only forgiveness.  
“It’s okay, Yang. I know you didn’t mean it. Besides, you’re talking to me now.”

“But I still should’ve said something while I was there with you.” Yang replied.  
“I don’t know... when I’m gonna see you again.”

“It won’t be long. It can’t be.”

“How do you know?”

“Because... I have to see you Yang, I... I miss you.”

Yang’s heart swelled.

“I miss you too.”

Separated for the first time in a while. It was difficult for both Huntresses to accept that they would have to go through their toughest battle yet without the other.

“Stay safe.”

“You too.”

But with hope, and trusting the other to look after themselves. They could believe that their separation wouldn’t last long.

They would always come back to each other.


End file.
